


Так мало меня...

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам "Темной Империи". Люк отказался служить Возрожденному Императору. Тот не принял отказ. И сделал себе копию упрямца - и не одну. Клоны, клоны, клоны... Кто из них - настоящий?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так мало меня...

Он хорошо развлекся, этот Возрожденный Император.  
Этот чокнутый клон.  
 _Не хочешь сотрудничать, мальчик мой? Зря. Будет хуже._  
Стало.  
Хотя на первый взгляд и не скажешь. Командую его армией. Учусь новому обращению с Силой. Про Альянс тоже не забываю - творю имперцам мелкие гадости и шпионю, где могу. Как могу.  
Могу я плохо...

Да и я не лучше.  
Лихорадочно пишу в память Р2 все, что попадается на глаза. Когда память кончается - сую ему во все дыры инфочипы, какие только попадаются под руку. Разведка потом разберется...  
Дверь отъезжает в сторону, оборачиваюсь... Лея.  
 _Лея, сестренка..._  
Просит уйти, зовет. Умоляет.  
 _Да!!!_  
Р2 набит под завязку, выметаемся вместе. Бежим по коридору. Сестра рядом.  
Где-то стреляют. Где-то дерутся на мечах. Поворот, врезаюсь. В себя...  
Визг Леи. Ее же полные ужаса глаза.

_Я._   
_Такой медленный..._   
_Такой неловкий._

Меч вспарывает грудную клетку Люку Скайуокеру. Легко. Сдохни, зараза! Клон это. Неудачный экземпляр...  
Недодержали.  
Но умирать все равно больно. Ему?  
Мне.  
Изурудованное тело падает на пол, Лея отшатывается от... меня.  
И меня. Голова кружится, темнеет в глазах, падаю рядом.  
Полежать на дают. Теребят. Лея... Взгляд безумный, трясет меня за плечи.  
Меня?  
Я... умер не я.  
Клон. Клоны. Не знаю... Который из них...  
 _Из нас?_  
Настоящий.

Сражается с Императором в тронном зале. Лайтинг. Отбить не успеваю. Больно... Очень. Очередной разряд вышибает меч из рук, хочу вернуть, не могу. Падаю.  
 - Вставай, ублюдок!  
Встаю. То есть пытаюсь, но тело не слушается. Наконец с трудом поднимаюсь на ноги. Такой медленный. Такой неловкий...  
Стреляю в него из дверей - пусть не мучается. Неудачный экземпляр...  
 _Передержали?_

В соседнем... тронном?! ...зале еще один я убиваю Императора.  
Другого. Но рядом труп на полу. Мой...  
Так другого? Или того же?  
Не знаю...

Я только знаю, что по настоящему Императору очень скучаю. И часто с тоской его вспоминаю. В последнее время даже чаще, чем отца. Намного чаще...  
Потому что Его Величество Кос Палпатин никогда не додумался бы сделать копию меня. Как и себя, впрочем.  
А этот наштамповал сразу десяток.  
Может, и больше. Что я, считаю?  
Да, именно я.  
И я.  
Я. Я. Я...  
Не знаю, который из них - из нас? - настоящий.

Наверное, тот, что лежит, свернувшись в комочек, на полу. В тесной и холодной тюремной камере.  
А может быть, мечется, исступленно колотя кулаками по стенам, в соседней.  
Или тихо бредит, уставясь бессмысленным взглядом в потолок.  
Я и служу Императору, и сражаюсь с ним, и валяюсь, забытый, в тюрьме. Я не всегда послушный.  
Я разный!  
Некоторые из нас этим гордятся, а некоторые их за это презирают. Хотя в Силе есть только один я...

...и мне все равно. Выбегаю из зала, мчусь по коридорам. Где-то здесь Лея уводит прочь очередного клона...  
 - Лея, это не он! Это я насто...  
Выстрел. Соло. Откуда он взялся?! Отбить не успеваю...  
Дико смеюсь.  
 _Нет уж, настоящий - я!.._  
Падаю. Умираю.  
Выбегаю из-за угла и... стреляю?! В типа с моим лицом. Смех обрывается, когда я...  
Падаю. Умираю.  
И снова падаю, слыша за спиной еще чей-то смех...

Неуверенно открываю глаза и вижу перед собой изогнутое стекло. Клонирующий цилиндр. Я внутри. Я - точно не подлинник.  
А тот, что крушит эту лабораторию мечом?  
Разносит соседнюю, где растут копии Палпатина?  
Зашвыривает в двери полдюжины детонаторов, превращая оба помещения в огненный ад?  
Умирает, не успев даже упасть.

_А может, и нет ничего этого. И я лежу в императорской пыточной, накачанный под завязку наркотиками, и просто схожу с ума - зато один-единственный я..._

Но вряд ли. Потому что я бегу по коридорам, увлекая за собой Хэна и Лею, совершенно очумевших - но я не даю им опомниться, и они тоже бегут, не спрашивая, куда. Останавливаюсь в тюремном блоке, вскрываю мечом одну из дверей... И, выхватив у Хэна бластер, стреляю себе в голову.  
Безучастно смотрю, как падает тело клона.  
Молчание. Несколько минут полного молчания, а потом Лея перешагивает через труп и склоняется надо мной.  
 - Люк? - она легонько хлопает меня щеке, пытается поднять, усадить. У нее такие теплые руки...  
 _Теплые?!_  
 - Лея!!! - мой дикий крик на поверку оказывается еле слышным стоном.  
 - Да, да! Я здесь, я пришла за тобой!  
Она действительно здесь. Но...  
 - Лея, ты настоящая?!  
Она с болью и жалостью смотрит на меня, отвечает:  
 - Да, Люк. Конечно, я настоящая.  
 - А я?  
Ее руки застывают у меня на плечах.  
Обреченно произношу:  
 - Лея, посмотри в соседних камерах...

Выстрелы, гудение светового меча, открывающиеся двери... Растерянные голоса совещаются надо мной.  
 _Над нами..._  
Крик, полный отчаяния.  
 - Ну и который? Кто из них?! Кто?!  
 - Правая рука, Лея. Должен быть протез. - Наконец-то начали соображать. Хэн начал. - И шрамы от когтей вампы на лице.  
 - Ох...  
Проверка. Быстрая, но уверенная. Нежные теплые руки Леи.  
Но они были такими жестокими, когда сестра выбирала...  
Она выбрала.  
Она смотрит мне в глаза и шепчет: "Прости". А потом стреляет.  
И я умираю.  
И Лея стреляет еще раз. И еще.  
И еще...  
Я задыхаюсь, корчусь от боли - и умираю вновь, умираю, умираю... Меня остается так мало. Я...  
 _Я один._  
И, кажется, я опять умираю...

* * *

Я жив.  
Свободен и в безопасности.  
Еще очень слаб, но Лея сказала, что они уничтожили все мои копии, взорвали кошмарный комплекс - и теперь со мной все будет в порядке. Очень скоро.  
Я верю ей. Наслаждаюсь тишиной, покоем, просто воздухом больничной палаты. Отдыхаю и действительно прихожу в себя понемногу. Но пока что боюсь даже встать лишний раз с постели. Я сейчас такой медленный. Такой неловкий...  
Неудачный экземпляр?

 

22(23).12.2005 © Jella Montel


End file.
